


Romanttinen juttu

by toyhto



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Tarina, jossa Todd on hämmentynyt, Farah pelastaa tilanteen ja kaikki liittyy kaikkeen, ehkä.





	

Asia on niin että joku raja pitää olla. Kissanpentu jonka sisään on upotettu hain sielu? Mitäpä tuosta. Hullu tiedemies joka matkustaa aikakoneella tulevaisuuteen ja tappaa vahingossa itsensä? Sitä sattuu. Pieni reissu menneisyyteen pelastamaan tyttöä joka on koira, tai koiraa joka on tyttö? Huonomminkin olisi voinut käydä.  
  
Tämä on kuitenkin jo liikaa. Tämän jutun jälkeen hän aikoo aivan ehdottomasti lukkiutua asuntoonsa, tilata viikoksi pizzaa ja kömpiä sohvalle mahdollisimman ison viltin alle. Hän saattaa päästää Dirkin sisälle mutta vain huolellisesti maaniteltuna, ja silti hän ei missään tapauksessa aio lähteä minnekään, päästää ketään muuta mihinkään tai ylipäänsä tehdä yhtään mitään.  
  
Ensin hänen tosin täytyy selvitä tästä hengissä.  
  
”Todd?”  
  
Hän puree hampaat yhteen. ”Niin?”  
  
”Olen iloinen että olet täällä.”  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä mutta vain pariksi sekunniksi. Jos äkkikuolema lähestyy häntä naaman edestä, hän on melko varma että hän haluaa nähdä sen.  
  
”Minä en ole”, hän sanoo.  
  
Dirk tuijottaa häntä. Hän tietää sen kyllä. Hän tietää myös, että Dirk todennäköisesti vääntelee parhaillaan suutaan ja näyttää niin kertakaikkisen säälittävältä ja surulliselta, että mikäli hän vilkaisee, hän luultavasti päätyy sanomaan jotain ystävällistä.  
  
”CIA pitää meitä vankeina”, hän sanoo, kun surumielinen tuijotus ei lopu, ”niin kuin olet ehkä huomannut. Eikä kersantti Friedkin vaikuttanut sellaiselta tyypiltä, joka kuuntelee suostutteluja.”  
  
Dirk rypistää otsaansa. Todd huokaisee äänettömästi, tai no, oikeastaan melko äänekkäästi. Hänen vasen jalkansa on sentään jo lopettanut tutisemisen, joka alkoi heti sen jälkeen, kun kersantti Friedkin oli ampunut lukuisia kertoja seinään, muutaman kerran kattoon ja huutanut  _tämä on nyt minun projektini ja minä määrään täällä._   
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, Todd sanoo, ”että olisipa mukavaa olla jossain muualla. Oikeastaan missä tahansa muualla.”  
  
”Älä murehdi”, Dirk sanoo ja hymyilee, ja Todd joutuu rauhoittelemaan oikeaa jalkaansa hitusen, ”olen varma että jokin tässä liittyy jollain tavalla johonkin muuhun ja ennen pitkää kaikki selviää. Tai ainakin on mahdollista ettemme kuole.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoo, ”kerrassaan hienoa. Dirk, minun pitää kertoa sinulle yksi juttu.”  
  
Dirk nytkähtää hieman lähemmäs häntä, mikä on kunnioitettava saavutus, koska heidät molemmat on kiinnitetty käsiraudoilla sellin takaseinään. ”Jos haluat jutella tulevan sisustuksemme värivalinnoista, olen kyllä sitä mieltä että nyt on hieman huono hetki. Ja sohvan täytyy ehdottomasti olla keltainen.”  
  
”Mitä? Ei! Ei missään tapauksessa.”

  
”Myös oranssi kyllä – ”  
  
”En minä halua puhua sisustuksesta”, Todd puuskahtaa, ja ihme kyllä Dirk sulkee suunsa ja rypistää otsansa asianmukaisesti. Se on rohkaisevampaa kuin ehkä pitäisi. ”Muistatko kun lähdin vessaan ja – ”  
  
” _Todd_ ”, Dirk sihahtaa hyvin äänekkäästi ja kiusallisen lähellä hänen korvaansa, ”tämä ei varsinkaan ole aivan sopivaa tähän hetkeen, vaikkakin ehdottomasti – ”  
  
”Kuuntele nyt”, hän sanoo nielaistuaan muutaman epäkohteliaan ilmauksen. ”Olimme kahvilassa. Minä, sinä ja Farah. Kutakuinkin… neljä tuntia sitten. Farah halusi sijoittaa etsivätoimistoosi. Minun piti mennä vessaan. Menin ja…”  
  
”Ja?” Dirk toistaa kuulostaen hyvin epäileväiseltä.  
  
”Minulla on se.”  
  
”Mikä? _Mikä?_ ”  
  
”Pararibulitis.”  
  
Dirk huokaa äänekkäästi. ”Melkein jo huolestuin. Todd, sinä kerroit jo minulle, että huijasit vanhempiasi saadaksesi rahaa. Ymmärrän että tämänhetkinen kiperä tilanteemme ja välitön kuolemanvaara saattavat vaikuttaa negatiivisesti välillämme vallitsevaan luottamukseen, mutta vakuutan ettei sinun siitä huolimatta tarvitse ottaa salaisuuksia takaisin.”  
  
”Ei salaisuuksia _voi_ ottaa takaisin”, Todd sanoo ja nielaisee, ”vai voiko?”  
  
”Ei ilman kunnollisia välineitä”, Dirk sanoo, ”joita kersantti Friedkin ei luultavasti halua antaa meille. Todd, haluan sinun tietävän, että voit luottaa minuun sataprosenttisesti, ja että yhdeksässäkymmenessä seitsemässä tapauksessa erehdyksistäni kyseessä on vilpitön moka, joka on vain epäsuoraa seurausta jostain tekemästäni virheestä.”  
  
”Dirk”, Todd sanoo ja vetää niin syvään henkeä kuin pystyy, ”luulin että käteni palavat. Kun olin menossa vessaan. Kahvilassa. Muutama tunti sitten. Luulin oikeasti että käteni palavat, ja Farah joutui kaatamaan päälleni kolme kannullista vettä ennen kuin se meni ohi. Minä sain pararibulitiksen.”  
  
Dirk avaa suunsa, rypistää otsaansa ja tuijottaa sitten häntä hyvin mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. Hän keskittyisi mielellään ihan mihin tahansa muuhun kuin Dirkin naamaan, mutta valitettavasti kaikki muu mitä on tarjolla on CIA:n maanalainen vankila.  
  
”Todd?”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy. Ehkä hän voisi vain luovuttaa, ilmoittaa universumille, että tämä oli nyt tässä.  
  
”Olen miettinyt asiaa. Saat valita sohvan värin.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Mutta ei tummansinistä. Eikä harmaata. Mustakaan ei oikeastaan käy. Ei missään tapauksessa valkoinen, eikä – ”  
  
” _Dirk._ Mikä hemmetin sohva?”  
  
Dirkin kulmakarvat kurtistuvat. Aivan katonrajassa on pikkuriikkinen ikkuna, josta tulee pelottavaa ja pahaenteistä harmaata valoa, joka puolestaan saa Dirkin ilmeen näyttämään entistäkin huolestuttavammalta. ” _Ahaa._ Olen pahoillani jos tämä tulee yllätyksenä, mutta tämänhetkisessä sisustuksessasi on pieniä puutteita, kuten se että koko kämppäsi on tohjona, ja ajattelin että kun nyt kerran asumme yhdessä – ”  
  
” _Mitä?”_  
  
Dirk räpäyttää silmiään. ” _Dirk Gentlyn holistinen etsivätoimisto_ , muistatko? Sinä olet huoltajani. Tai mieshuolehtijani, jos pidät enemmän siitä termistä.”  
  
”Minä en – ”  
  
”Suostuit jo tehtävään”, Dirk sanoi, ”ja luonnollisesti käytämme asuntoasi toimistona ainakin alkuun, vaikkapa ensimmäiset viisi vuotta. Painoin jo osoitteesi kaikkiin käyntikortteihin.”  
  
”Milloin ihmeessä – ”  
  
”Toissapäivänä.”  
  
”Selvä. _Selvä._ Mutta vaikka käyttäisimme minun kotiani toimistona, mitä me emme todellakaan aio tehdä, en ymmärrä miten se tarkoittaa että asuisimme yhdessä.”  
  
”Todd”, Dirk sanoo ja huokaisee äänekkäästi, ”me olemme _holistinen_ etsivätoimisto. Kaikki liittyy kaikkeen, tai toisinaan mikään ei liity mihinkään. _Mikä tahansa_ voi olla vihje. Emme millään voi pitää _toimistoaikoja_ , mieti nyt vähän, ihan niin kuin universumi muka päättäisi sammuttaa itsensä joka iltapäivä neljältä.”  
  
”Mutta…” Todd aloittaa, vaikkakaan se ei kieltämättä ole hänen uskottavin aloituksensa, ” _mutta…_ ”  
  
”Vai aioitko kutsua jonkun yökylään?”  
  
Dirkin kulmakarvat kohoavat. Todd painaa silmänsä kiinni. Ehkä olisi parempi jos hän vain sanoisi sen ääneen. Tietenkin on ihan hullua unelmoida, että -   
  
” _Farah?”_  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja avaa silmänsä, ”mitä?”  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Farah sanoo, ”sanoin _muistio_ ja hän alkoi ampua.”  
  
”Mitä?” Dirk kysyy otsa rypyssä. ”Kuka?”  
  
”Hän ampui ensin kolme omaa miestään”, Farah sanoo, pysähtyy heidän sellinsä ovelle, ”ja sanoi sitten että jos joku vielä sanoo jotain jostain helvetin muistiosta, niin hän ei vastaa seurauksista. Sitten ammuin hänet.”  
  
”Ammuin hänet?”  
  
”Se oli välttämätöntä. Astukaa syrjään.”  
  
”Mitä?” Todd kysyy.  
  
”Ammun lukon”, Farah sanoo ja nyökkää kohti sellin ovea. ”Ellei teillä ole parempaa ideaa.”  
  
”Ei”, Dirk sanoo, ja Todd ottaa askeleen sivummalle, tai oikeastaan hänen jalkansa ottavat, koska kädet on melko tiukasti kahlittu kiinni takaseinään, ”mutta minulla on avain.”  
  
Todd huokaisee syvään. Siitä on selvästi tulossa tapa. ” _Mitä?_ Etkä sanonut mitään?”  
  
Dirk kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Varastin sen pääpahikselta samalla kun kehuin hänen kampaustaan. Olisin kyllä maininnut siitä, mutta sinulla oli niin paljon kerrottavaa.”  
  
“Dirk”, Farah sanoo, ojentaa toista kättään ja roikottaa asetta toisessa, “heitä minulle se avain.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Dirk sanoo ja heittää avaimen. Se osuu kaltereihin ja putoaa hyvin täsmällisesti keskelle sellin lattiaa. Jos Todd olisi kaksi metriä pidempi, hän saattaisi ylettää siihen varpaillaan. Hän huokaisee syvään. Dirk avaa suunsa. Farah ampuu lukon tohjoksi.  
  
”Entä nämä?” Dirk kysyy ja kolisuttaa käsirautojaan.  
  
Farah ottaa hiuksistaan jotain ja ojentaa sitä heitä kohti. Dirk kallistaa päätään ja Farah pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
” _Hiuspinni._ Eikö teillä ole mitään käytännön taitoja?”  
  
Dirk avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Todd puree hampaat tiukasti yhteen ennen seuraavaa huokausta. Hetken päästä he ovat vapaita. Hänen ranteitaan särkee, hänellä on taas vessahätä ja jos hän nyt saisi toivoa aivan mitä tahansa, hän toivoisi olevansa kotona. Yksin.  
  
”Mitä seuraavaksi?” Dirk sanoo ja henkäisee sitten terävästi. ”Älä kerro, minä tiedän! Me harhautamme CIA:n agentteja lähettämällä Toddin työpöydän alle tekemän lintuääniä. Sillä aikaa minä hiivin tarkistamaan loput sellit ja vapautan kaikki muut – okei, minä en tietenkään osaa avata lukkoja – okei, osaan, jos minulla on avain. Farah, sinä kiipeät katolle ja pidät huolen siitä, että jos osavaltio lähettää lisää joukkoja, ne eivät löydä Toddia.”  
  
”Me menemme nyt kotiin”, Farah sanoo.  
  
He ovat jo melkein sellien ovella. Dirk hyppää oven eteen ja lyö selkänsä sitä vasten, ja Farah näyttää purevan hampaitaan yhteen niin kovaa että on ihme, jos siitä ei seuraa pysyvää vahinkoa.  
  
”Mitä?” Dirk kysyy otsa rypyssä. ”Aivan kuin olisit sanonut, että me menemme nyt kotiin.”  
  
Farah ristii käsivartensa rinnan päälle. Ele on melko hermostuttava, koska toisessa kädessä on yhä ase.  
  
”Meidän täytyy pelastaa muut”, Dirk sanoo ja osoittaa käsillään ensin kattoa, sitten lattiaa ja lopuksi tyhjiä sellejä, ”missä he ikinä ovatkin. Saattaa olla että meidän pitää pelastaa jotain muutakin, mutta emme vielä tiedä sitä. Emme missään tapauksessa voi vain mennä _kotiin._ Todd ei ole edes siivonnut viikkoon.”  
  
”Tiedätkö montako CIA:n agenttia tässä rakennuksessa on?” Farah kysyy ja osoittaa Dirkin varpaita aseella, mikä saattaa olla vahinko. ”En minäkään, mutta voin kertoa että heitä on enemmän kuin ne kolme, jotka kersantti Friedkin tappoi kun yritti tappaa minua. Eikä siinä ole edes kaikki – ”  
  
”Emme voi vain hylätä heitä! Kaikki liittyy kaikkeen tai ei mihinkään, mikä tarkoittaa, että emme missään tapauksessa – ”  
  
”Amanda soitti minulle”, Farah sanoo.  
  
”Mitä?” Todd kysyy ja nielaisee. ”Milloin?”  
  
Farah kääntyy kohti Toddia. ”Melko epämukavaan aikaan, juuri kun aioin ampua kersanttia. Täytyy vaihtaa joku tyylikkäämpi soittoääni. Joka tapauksessa hän käski meidän häipyä heti. Hän on löytänyt kissan.” Farah rypistää otsaansa. ”Tai siis hain. Tai kissan.”  
  
”Uskomatonta”, Dirk sanoo, ”kerrassaan hienoa. Amanda siis tulee tänne, usuttaa hain CIA:n tyyppien kimppuun, me vapautamme kaikki muut ja häivymme ja kaikki on taas hienosti.”  
  
”Onko hän kunnossa?” Todd kysyy. ”Missä hän on?”  
  
”Hän ei sanonut. Hän sanoi vain että tapaa meidät keskiyöllä.”  
  
” _Luoja_. Ei olisi pitänyt sekoittaa häntä tähän. Ei olisi pitänyt – ”  
  
”Universumi sekoitti hänet tähän”, Dirk sanoo.  
  
”Meidän täytyy lähteä”, Farah sanoo. ”Mennään takaovesta.”  
  
”Olen henkilökohtaisella tasolla hyvin loukkaantunut tästä kaikesta”, Dirk sanoo. ”Tiesin että CIA:lla oli joitain pikkumaisia tyytymättömyyden kohteita eräiden toimintaan koskien erityisesti vandalismia ja muuta sellaista, mutta että meidät _lukittiin selliin_ , sehän on kuin… kuin syyttäisi jotakuta siitä millainen hän on.”  
  
Farah katsoo Toddia. Todd nielaisee. Jonain toisena päivänä, siis jonain parempana päivänä, tai oikeastaan parempana vuotena, hän voisi vastata Farahin katseeseen. Nyt hän teeskentelee, että hänen niskaansa kutittaa.  
  
”Mennään”, Farah sanoo ja työntää oven auki.  
  
**  
  
Hän on todellakin saanut tarpeekseen. Siis ei siinä mitään, että ihminen lähtee kahvilassa miestenhuoneeseen, sairastuu yllättäen harvinaiseen perinnölliseen sairauteen, kuvittelee kuolevansa, kuvittelee jäävänsä henkiin, sitten pitelee kiinni penkistä kun uskomattoman kuuma mutta silti melko pelottava henkivartija ajaa kaupungin läpi laittoman lujaa, murtautuu samaisen henkivartijan perässä CIA:n huippusalaiseen vankirakennukseen etsimään vangittuja puolittain yliluonnollisia henkilöitä joista yksi ilmeisesti _asuu_ hänen kanssaan, jää vangiksi jo kynnyksellä, joutuu kahlituksi pahanhajuisen sellin seinään ja melkein pissaa housuunsa. Kyllähän kaiken sen kestää.  
  
Mutta tämä on jo vähän liikaa.  
  
”Teetä?” Dirk kysyy, ja Todd pamauttaa nyrkkinsä pöytään. Pöytä tärähtää ja vesilasi tipahtaa sen reunalta lattialle. Dirk katsoo häntä hieman oudosti. ”Todd?”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo ja huokaisee syvään. ”Onko sitruunaa?”  
  
”Oletko ostanut sitä viimeisen puolen vuoden aikana?” Dirk kysyy pää syvällä hänen teekaapissaan.  
  
”En. En tajua miten tämä on mahdollista.”  
  
”Olen kuullut että jotkut eivät juo kovin paljon teetä”, Dirk sanoo, ”mutta luulin sitä sellaiseksi aikuisten saduksi.”  
  
Todd räpäyttää silmiään muutamaan otteeseen. Dirk tuo hänelle mukin täynnä kuumaa vettä. ”En tarkoittanut teetä. Tarkoitin että… miten ihmeessä Farah voi jättää meidät tänne ja mennä tapaamaan Amandaa yksin?”  
  
Dirk istuutuu hänen viereensä sohvalle ja hymyilee tavalla, joka tuntuu paljon vähemmän häiritsevältä kuin viikko sitten. ”Luulen että se saattaa liittyä siihen, että Amanda on vihainen sinulle, mikä liittyy siihen, että olet huijannut häntä puolet elämästäsi.” Hän avaa suunsa. Dirk kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Tai ehkä se johtuu siitä, että Farah on ainoa meistä joka varsinaisesti osaa jotain.”  
  
”Mutta”, Todd sanoo ja nieleskelee liian kuumaa vettä, ”onko turvallista jättää meitä kahdestaan tänne?”  
  
”Luultavasti ei”, Dirk sanoo iloisesti, ”mutta asioilla on tapana järjestyä tai olla järjestymättä.”  
  
”Hienoa.”  
  
”Älä sure, Todd. Ehkä hän ottaa sinut ensi kerralla mukaan.”  
  
”En minä – ” hän aloittaa, sulkee suunsa ja avaa sen uudestaan, ”Dirk, minä en… tarkoitan siis että… tiedän että Farah… hän on oikein…”  
  
Dirk nojautuu kohti häntä ja kurtistaa kulmakarvojaan. ”Pätevä? Aseikas? Hyökkäävä?”  
  
”Viehättävä”, Todd sanoo, ”hän on hyvin _viehättävä_. Mutta en lainkaan odota että tästä tulisi mitään juttua.”  
  
”Juttua?” Dirk kysyy ja mahdollisesti irvistää hänelle, mutta hän katsoo teekuppiaan ja päättää olla huomaamatta. ”Todd, olen varmaa että universumi lähettää ennen pitkää meille jonkin jutun. Siihen ei välttämättä liity aikakonetta, mutta rehellisesti sanottuna radioaktiivinen jänis voisi olla hyvää vaihtelua.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ”ei, ei, ei. Ei radioaktiivista jänistä. Jos olet universumin kanssa puheväleissä, voisit vaikka… lähettää toivomuksen. Mutta tarkoitin oikeastaan romanttista juttua.”  
  
”Romanttista juttua?” Dirk kysyy ja katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”tiedäthän.”  
  
Dirk kallistaa päätään.  
  
” _Tiedäthän?”_  
  
Dirk nyökkäilee hitaasti. ”Kuinka tärkeää tämä on?”  
  
”Tärkeää?” Todd hörppää teetään ja melkein polttaa kielensä. Hän asettaa teekupin sohvapöydälle ja tajuaa sitten, että Dirk on työntänyt naamansa melkein häneen kiinni. ”Tarkoitatko ettet oikeasti tiedä?”  
  
”Tietenkin tiedän”, Dirk sanoo ja nielaisee, ”mutta mitä?”  
  
”No”, Todd sanoo, ”tiedäthän… tai siis, et tiedä, joten… romantiikkaa. Treffejä. Käydään ensin kahvilla tai elokuvissa, varotaan ettei ruokaa jää hampaanväliin ja sellaista. Sitten pitää teeskennellä että on valmis jättämään illan siihen, mutta toinen kuitenkin ehdottaa että jos ei jätetäkään, ja sitten mennään toisen kotiin. Jos asiat menevät mukavasti. Jutellaan, juodaan teetä. Sellaista. Ihan tavallista. Ja sitten ehkä suudellaan.”  
  
”Suudellaan?”  
  
”Niin”, Todd sanoo ja nielaisee aika monta kertaa, ”tiedäthän.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän mitä suuteleminen on”, Dirk sanoo ja kallistaa päätään, ”mutta olen yllättynyt siitä että ehdotat sitä. Luulin että pidät Farahista.”  
  
Todd avaa suunsa. Dirk katsoo häntä kulmakarvat koholla ja laskee sitten katseensa hänen suuhunsa. Hänelle tulee melko kiire puhua. ” _Hemmetti._ Ei missään tapauksessa, tai siis kyllä, minä _pidän_ Farahista. Sitä minä yritän sinulle kertoa. En todellakaan ehdottanut että me – ”  
  
”Oletko varma?” Dirk kysyy ja nojaa Toddia kohti, ja hän nojaa vastakkaiseen suuntaan mutta ei sentään aivan tipahda sohvalta. ”Kaikki nimittäin liittyy kaikkeen.”  
  
”Tai ei mihinkään”, Todd sanoo, ”ja tämä ei missään tapauksessa liity mihinkään. Ikinä.”  
  
Dirk katsoo häntä, nuolaisee huuliaan ja sitten äkkiä pomppaa seisomaan. ”Selvä.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Sanoin että _selvä_ ”, Dirk sanoo, ”ja nyt aion keittää lisää teetä.”  
  
”Mutta”, Todd aloittaa, ”eikö tästä pitäisi vielä puhua? Sinä luulit että ehdotin suutelemista.”  
  
Dirk pyörähtää ympäri keittiössä. ”Ehdotitko sinä suutelemista?”  
  
”En! En missään nimessä. Puhuin täysin teoreettisesti siitä, mitä romantiikka on. Luulin ettet tiedä.”  
  
”Todd”, Dirk sanoo jokseenkin painavalla äänellä, mikä luultavasti on huono enne. Todd istuu sohvalla ja tuijottaa, kun Dirk kävelee teekattila kädessään hänen luokseen ja istuutuu hänen viereensä. ”Ehkä on parempi että kerron sinulle nyt saman tien. Kyllä minä _tiedän_ mitä romantiikka tarkoittaa, noin niin kuin kutakuinkin. Se vain merkitsee minulle hieman eri asioita kuin joillekin muille henkilöille.”  
  
”Selvä”, Todd sanoo. ”Ei sinun tarvitse kertoa.”  
  
Dirk räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mutta sinähän kysyit.”  
  
”Enkä kysynyt. Sanoin että hetken luulin, ettet tiedä mitä romantiikka on.”  
  
”Itse asiassa”, Dirk sanoo ja asettaa teekattilan lattialle, ”asia on niin, että se kaikki käy. Kaikki minkä mainitsit, tosin toisinaan minulla jää ruokaa hampaankoloon. Mutta asiassa on tiettyjä rajoitteita.”  
  
Todd aloittaa syvän huokaisun, mutta Dirk hymyilee hänelle leveästi ja huokaisu juuttuu hänen kurkkuunsa. ”Rajoitteita?”  
  
”Mukavaa että kysyit”, Dirk sanoo ja painaa kämmenen hänen reidelleen, ”en nimittäin pidä seksistä.”  
  
Jonain toisena päivän Todd ehkä nousisi nyt seisomaan, kiertäisi teekattilan ja puolet hajotetusta tuolista, kävelisin suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen ja lukitsisi oven. Nyt asia on kuitenkin niin, että vain muutamaa tuntia aiemmin universumi kahlitsi hänet käsiraudoilla CIA:n rakennuksen pohjakerrokseen. Tämä tuntuu tavallaan… kesyltä.  
  
Mutta myös hieman hämmentävältä. _Kaikki liittyy kaikkeen_ , hän sanoo itselleen, mutta hyvin hiljaa.  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?” hän kysyy Dirkiltä.  
  
”Niin”, Dirk sanoo ja taputtaa hänen reittään, joka tuntuu ottavan tilanteen aivan rauhallisesti, ”en tiedä itsekään mistä se johtuu. Olen kokeillut muutaman kerran ja olen melko varma että kyse ei ole seksin _luonteesta_ vaan itse seksistä. En vain pidä siitä. Se on niin… sotkuista.”  
  
Todd nielaisee.  
  
”Toivon tietenkin vilpittömästi ettei tämä vaikuta mihinkään”, Dirk sanoo, hymyilee ja pysähtyy sitten kesken hymyn, ”tosin luultavasti se vaikuttaa kaikkeen.”  
  
”Tietenkään se ei vaikuta mihinkään”, Todd sanoo, ”uskoisin. Dirk. _Dirk._ En usko että meidän välillämme on mitään romanttista meneillään.”  
  
Dirk räpäyttää silmiään. ”Et _usko?”  
  
_ Todd nuolaisee huuliaan. Dirkin kulmakarvat kohoavat. Vaikuttaa siltä että tässä on nyt tapahtumassa jonkinlainen väärinkäsitys. Nyt täytyy ryhdistäytyä ja selvittää tilanne. Todd aloittaa taputtamalla Dirkiä reidelle, ja Dirk tuijottaa hänen kättään ja sitten asettaa omansa sen päälle.  
  
”Tuo on okei”, Dirk sanoo hitaasti, ”mutta jos kokisit halua siirtää kättäsi viisitoista senttiä pohjoiseen…”  
  
”Mistä ihmeestä sinä tiedät missä on pohjoinen?”  
  
Dirk hymyilee lyhyesti. ”Se oli vain sellainen aavistus. Mutta se ei liity tähän mitenkään, tai jos liittyy niin en tiedä vielä miten. Todd, ymmärrätkö nyt ihan varmasti mitä romantiikka tarkoittaa?”  
  
Todd avaa suunsa. ”Minähän yritin selittää sitä sinulle.”  
  
Dirk kurtistaa kulmiaan, vilkaisee hänen kättään, joka kieltämättä on edelleen Dirkin reidellä, ja sitten häntä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja yrittää vetää kätensä pois, mutta Dirk nappaa hänen ranteestaan kiinni.  
  
”Elokuvat sopivat”, Dirk sanoo, ”olen aina halunnut nähdä sen _Taru Sormusten Herrasta._ Ja kahvilla käyminen on oikein hyvä. Ja myös pussailu, paitsi ei ehkä syödessä.”  
  
Todd ei ensin tajua nojautuvansa kohti Dirkiä, ja kun hän tajuaa, tuntuu jo liian myöhäiseltä estää sitä tapahtumasta. ”Sinä haluat pussailla minua?”  
  
Dirk rypistää otsaansa. ”Ei, _sinä_ haluat pussailla minua.”  
  
Todd nielaisee. ”En minä – ”  
  
”Etkö?” Dirk kysyy ja kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.  
  
Todd ojentautuu kohti teekattilaa. Onneksi Dirk päästää hänen ranteensa irti. Hän juo aivan liian suuren määrän edelleen melko kuumaa vettä, mutta ainakin se helpottaa huomattavasti jatkuvaa nieleskelyä.  
  
Hän katsoo Dirkiä ja nielaisee. ”Mutta… [ _haluatko_ sinä? Siitäkö tässä on kyse?”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse mistään”, Dirk sanoo ja melkein irvistää hänelle, ”tai mahdollisesti kaikesta. En tiedä vielä.”  
  
”Minä lupasin olla sinun ystäväsi”, Todd sanoo ja nielaisee, ”ja nyt sinä olet jo muuttanut minun luokseni. Tämä etenee nyt vähän nopeasti.”  
  
”Haluatko että muutan pois?” Dirk kysyy ja näyttää yhtä vilpittömältä kuin aina.  
  
Todd huokaisee. ”En. Mutta…”  
  
”Et halua että suutelen sinua”, Dirk sanoo, nostaa jalkansa sohvalle ja istuutuu mahdollisimman kauas Toddista.  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Todd sanoo ja ojentautuu tarttumaan Dirkin ranteeseen, ”tarkoitin ennemminkin että – ”  
  
Kännykkä soi. Hetken päästä he ovat selvittäneet, että se on Toddin, ja Dirk on vetänyt sen ulos hänen housujensa taskusta ja vastannut siihen. Todd nieleskelee ja katsoo Dirkin kulmakarvoja, jotka nousevat ja laskevat nopeammin kuin luulisi olevan mahdollista.  
  
”Se oli Farah”, Dirk sanoo laskettuaan puhelimen alas, ”meidän pitää mennä.”  
  
Todd nousee seisomaan, potkaisee teekattilan kumoon ja hyppää sen yli. ”Miksi?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Dirk sanoo ja työntää käsiä takin hihoihin tai toisin päin, ”mutta se liittyy varmasti johonkin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Innostuin tästä supersympaattisesta kohellus-tv-sarjasta (ja Frodo!!) niin paljon että tietenkin siitä piti kirjoittaa jotain. Mun shipperisydän ei myöskään oikein osaa päättää, oisko Toddin ja Dirkin juttu enemmän romance- vai kuitenkin bromance-osastoa, mutta vähän siellä välissähän tässäkin tarinassa liikutaan.


End file.
